1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-driven diaphragm apparatus for a lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon assembling a known lens barrel, the diaphragm mechanism is incorporated in the lens barrel at the same time as the lens is incorporated in the lens barrel. Namely, it is difficult to make the diaphragm mechanism as a sub-assembly.